


Where is Sam?

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, Eventually Destiel, FBI Agent Castiel, Gen, Not What It Looks Like, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to a coffee shop and demands to see Sam. Cas has to keep him calm until they Sam can arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I've had this for a while and I'm a dirty liar on my other works. Everything is not what it seems in this.

He took a shaky breath. It was now of never. "Everyone shut up, put your cells, and I.D. on the table and you may make it out of this alive!" Dean called shooting the ceiling. Everyone froze. "Are you deaf!? Now!" That got everyone moving, except one man who insisted on stay on the phone. He didn't appear to be talking just listening. 

FBI Agent Castiel Novak was drinking his coffee in peace at his favorite place when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Novak."   
"Where are you?" His superior asked harshly.  
"At The Coffee Palace. Why?" Castiel said confused.  
"Good. Dean Winchester was spotted in your area. Do not confront him if you see him," He was interrupted by gun shots.   
"He's here." Castiel whispered.  
"Do not confront! Just keep everyone safe and keep him talking," Castiel felt the weight of a gun on his neck. 

"And who is so important that you'll risk your life for." Dean asked taking the phone. "Who is this?" Castiel couldn't hear the answer but by the way Dean's face changed he knew he was given the real answer.   
"So this man here," He dug the gun into Cas's neck, "is an FBI agent?" He pause for a moment. "What do I want? My brother. You have him. Name's Sam Winchester. Give him to me here and let us go then I'll give these people back. If not," Dean shrugged, "I start a body count." He hung up.

"I've never had an FBI contact that soon. Thanks to you." Dean said digging the gun harder into Castiel's neck forcing him to the table. "Now why should I keep you alive?" Dean asked in Castiel's ear, twisting the gun forcing Cas to hiss in pain. “And keep them alive then?"   
"More likely they'll keep your demands." Castiel growled out.

"You're right. Everyone this is,” Dean said to the crowd of terrified people, “say your name for me Angel." Dean cooed in his ear.  
"I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak." Castiel cried out as Dean forced him to his knees. He hit the ground with a painful thud.  
"Well people, Cas here is the only reason your alive. Better hope his point stays relevant." Dean smirked, "Now!" Dean barked, "Everyone in that corner or Cas here loses a knee cap." Dean pushed Cas’s face to the ground and stepped on his back.

Dean pointed the gun at Cas's knee but looked at the people as they shuffled into the corner with no windows. They did so quickly and quietly so Dean stepped off Castiel's back.  
"Now everyone needs to stay quiet. I believe the FBI is here. Cas, get up. You have handcuffs?" 

"Of course." He handed them to Dean, no use fighting what was going to happen. He let Dean handcuff his arms behind his back in the chair. Cas swallowed, "Why are you doing this? I heard you want your brother back but this isn't the way-" Cas was cut off by Dean grabbing his throat and squeezing hard.

Cas couldn't get a breath in and couldn't even fight Dean's hand. Castiel struggled as hard as he could. "I’ll do what I have to, to get my brother back." He let Cas's throat go. Castiel gasped and slummed in his chair. "You! Kid get over here!" Dean barked at a teenager.

A shaky teenager pointed at himself. "Yes you." Dean growled hitting Cas over the head with his gun. His head jerked and the kid yelped. "That's what will happen to him if any of you disobey me!"

Cas groaned and looked up to see a guy no older than 19 or 20 with black spiky hair and black clothes. "Goth kid. You are coming with me." Dean said grabbing the back of the kid's neck. Dean and the kid walked over to the window. Dean kept the kid in front of him the entire time. 

Cas shook his head, "Dean. Why take him? He's a no one."   
"Oh Cas, those people are the best kind. Cause if they get hurt," Dean knocked the kid in the back of the knee so the only thing keeping him up was Dean, “anyone can get hurt. No one is safe.” 

Dean dialed the FBI again, "I don't see my brother." Dean growled into the phone. The FBI answered. "Then the kid dies!" Dean slammed the phone on the table and held the gun to the kid's head. The kid was crying and begging by now.

"Dean, NO!" Cas said struggling against the cuffs but they were looped through the chair's bars. Castiel made a split decision, stood up, and slammed the chair into Dean's back. He fell to the floor and Castiel crashed on top of him. Dean dropped the kid and he scampered out of the way. "Go! All of you go! Tell them not to come in! GO!" The frightened people ran out of the door.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean growled, trying to grab the last person's leg. He failed and the girl tripped but got out the door. He kicked Castiel in the face as he struggled to get out from under the chair. "You will pay." 

"Your brother will be here if you just wait and don't kill me." Castiel gasped out as Dean stomped on his back. The phone rang before Dean could kick him again. "What?! Where is my brother?" Dean demanded over the phone.

"Why should I?" A pause. "Fine." Dean muttered putting the phone on speaker and down by Castiel's head.   
"Sir?" Castiel asked trying to get his breath back.  
"Don't you 'sir' me. Castiel I'm going to kill you when this is over." His superior.  
"Yeah I know, Anna." Castiel whimpered as Dean delivered a kick to his ribs. "Listen you guys need to get Sam here as soon as possible."   
"He's on his way. Dean, Sam is on his way." Anna said.

"Good," Dean said like a pouting child, and then he hung up the phone. "Do you know Sammy?"   
"Yeah, I've seen him only in passing and not lately." Cas said not even trying to get up.  
"Cool." Dean said readjusting his white clothes.   
"How'd you get out?" Castiel asked trying not to set Dean off.   
"It doesn't matter." Dean muttered sitting down. 

Castiel lay on the floor and soon they heard, "Dean! Dean I'm here! Don't hurt that agent!" Sam was yelling through a megaphone.   
"Sam?" Dean perked up. "Give me your keys."   
"They are in my pocket." Dean reached in his pocket and got the keys and unlocked the cuffs. He picked up Castiel by the collar and put the gun to his head and walked to the window again.

"Dean, let the agent go. You need to come out here and take your meds." Sam called.   
"No! Come in here!" Dean called shifting Castiel.   
"Dean, let Agent Novak go." Sam called.  
"Just come in here Sammy!" Dean called out again. He started dragging Castiel from the window.

"Ok, Dean don't hurt Agent Novak. I'm coming in." Sam said. Castiel saw Sam Winchester, in an FBI bullet proof vest, slowly making his way to the cafe. Sam knocked on the door then entered. "Dean put the agent down." 

"No! He's the reason this is happening." Dean whined.   
"No. No he's not. You're not well. Please trust me. I choose to become a lawyer and you need to go back to the hospital. They can help you." Sam said calmly.  
"I don't care! They don't let me see you." Dean said. 

He pressed the gun harder into Castiel's temple. He winced but stayed quiet. "Shut up Sammy, and come with me we are leaving." Dean said pulling Cas to the back door.  
"No Dean we're going to go out the front and you're going to hospital and I'm going to go back to my job." 

"Dean?" Castiel spoke up.   
"What?" Dean said not releasing the pressure on his head.  
"If you'd like I could make sure Sam came and visited you as often as he can. And I'll come when he can't... Would you like that?" Castiel asked. 

Dean whimpered a bit and shifted on his feet, "Will I go to jail?"   
"No. Given the circumstances we will get you help and--" Castiel started.  
"No! Stop Saying that!" Dean said cocking the gun.  
"You're right! You are completely right! You will go back and I will stay there and make sure you get the right treatment. I’ll make sure you are treated right and not abused or neglected " Castiel amended trying to save himself.

Dean looked back and forth from Sam to Castiel and he finally he put the gun down. Sam rushed and handcuffed Dean. He whimpered but didn't fight. "Cas?"   
"Yes, Dean?" Castiel said stopping Sam as he led Dean out.  
"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE OTHER WORKS I AM GOING TO BE POSTING THEM SOON I SWEAR DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
